This invention relates in general to the production of fine homogeneous powders with a very narrow particle size distribution from particulate solids in a stirred ball mill or agitated-media grinder and relates in particular to a high speed, continuous apparatus for processing particulate solids into such fine powder by a dry, continuous process with radial discharge.